You're my Drugs
by Capucinoalagiraffe
Summary: Maître Panda n'est pas bien ces derniers temps... Et s'il était amoureux?


Le Hippie venait à peine de se lever, il était sept heures du matin. Il regarda Dora pendant quelques secondes, et, venant de tomber sur l'émission, commença à se demander pourquoi elle était aussi conne. Non seulement elle était comme Mathieu, elle parlait toute seule, mais elle était aussi défoncée : croire que son sac, sa carte et son singe parle ! Ah ! Le Hippie ne put s'empêcher de beugler :

-T'en as trop pris, grosse !

Dora venait de demander comment allait-elle faire pour libérer les petits chiens : prendre la clé, la pomme ou le livre ? « Oui ! » répondit Dora. Le Hippie poussa un rire de Hippie tandis que le Geek se leva, encore en pyjama (rouge avec des voitures nyah) pour prendre ses céréales : il avait été réveillé par son colocataire Hippie. Peu après, le Patron se leva en caleçon pour prendre un café. Il portait toujours ses lunettes, ce qui faisait que c'était un peu bizarre, m'enfin bon. Le Geek essaya d'éviter le plus possible son regard pour éviter quelque remarque que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Geek s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder un autre épisode de Dora tandis que Mathieu entra dans la salle à manger, et pris un café avec le Patron qui commença à raconter sa nuit torride.

Une heure plus tard, le Geek regardait l'émission « zouzous », le Hippie était allongé sur le tapis, complètement défoncé, le Patron trainait sur des sites pas très recommandables sur son portable et Mathieu s'était à moitié rendormi. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'entra la dernière personnalité du présentateur de Salut les Geeks : Maître Panda. Mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les autres, les deux premiers boutons de son beau kigurumi étaient défais. Il avait des poches sous les yeux. Le Hippie était déjà endormi, le Geek se tourna lentement vers lui en même temps que Mathieu et le Patron.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Questionna Mathieu.

-Rien. Répondit sèchement Maître Panda.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir... fit le Geek d'une voix niaiseuse.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! S'énerva Panda.

Il attrapa d'un pas rapide une boite de céréales et reparti de la cuisine, enfin comptait car le Hippie le stoppa :

-Attends, c'est ma poudre, gros !

-Alors j'ai mangé de la drogue... ? Pleurnicha le Geek.

Le Panda, encore plus énervé, balança le paquet sur le Hippie et en pris un deuxième, vérifia le contenu et partit en claquant la porte. Les quatre se regardèrent, un peu étonnés du comportement de leur ami.

-Monsieur Panda ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça... dit le Geek en faisant la moue.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a l'air d'y avoir un problème... pensa Mathieu à voix haute.

-Oh, faut juste l'attraper par derrière et le...

-Ça m'aurait étonné que tu rajoutes quelque chose ! Ironisa Mathieu.

-Eh, fais gaffe, gamin, tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

-Z'en avez trop pris, gros ! Beugla le Hippie.

De son coté, Maître Panda était retourné dans sa grotte. Il regarda vaguement dehors, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il poussa un long soupir étouffé par le coussin, les yeux larmoyants. Il se força, au bout d'une demi-heure, à retourner dans la maison, plus abattu encore qu'avant, ignorant toujours fermement les questions des autres en détournant le sujet avec des négations sèches, puis pris une bouteille d'alcool dans le frigo.

-Hey, doucement gamin ! Averti le Patron.

Le Panda lui jeta un regard sombre, comme pour le provoquer il en prit une seconde et retourna dans sa grotte.

-Sort mon appareil photo, le Geek. Je veux faire un selphie quand il sera défoncé. Se moqua le Patron.

Panda l'ignora simplement et retourna une bonne fois pour toutes dans son lit douillet. Au bout d'une demi-journée il avait fini les deux bouteilles et était complètement bourré. Il se mit à rire hystériquement avant de tomber de son lit. Les quatre étaient arrivés, en sachant qu'ils auraient peut-être des réponses. Le Geek se cachait derrière Mathieu, le rire mauvais du Panda l'effrayant.

-J'veux... Veut... Pa..Papa...Pater ! Partez ! Wouw ! Soupira-t-il.

- Tu tiens pas l'alcool, gamin.

-Mais il a vidé deux bouteilles, gros !

-Il me fait peur... Se plaignit le geek.

-T'as des problèmes ? Essaya Mathieu. Cassez-vous ! ordonna-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

Le geek partit au pas de courses avec le Hippie qui, plus lent, alla se taper un Replay de Dora l'Exploratrice.

-Allez, s'teuplait... T'as bien des putes dans ta chambre, non ? Soupira Mathieu à l'égard du Patron.

-Bon, remet-le nous sur pattes. Dit-il en partant.

En vrai, le Patron pouvait se soucier des autres, Mathieu l'avait déjà remarqué. Au début, le Hippie lui demandait tout le temps de la drogue, et quand il a tenté de se suicider à cause de son addiction, le Patron lui en a refilé tout de suite. Le Geek avait déjà piqué des crises quand on lui avait hacké son magicien lv 70, ben le Patron, il le récupérait grâce à ses propres Hackers. Maintenant, il était tellement pervers que les autres l'évitaient plus ou moins... Bref, on est pas là pour le Patron.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Mathieu s'assit contre le Panda, adossé au coin de son lit. Celui-ci laissa couler une larme, l'alcool trahissant ses émotions, et tenta d'expliquer.

-J'suis blo... Querblo... Bloqué. C'ça. Bloqué dans ta tetê. Tête. Et... Et d'coup... J's'rais... Tou... Tourjs... Roujous... Toujours seul.

C'est vrai que Mathieu ne s'était jamais posé la question du bien-être de ses personnalités multiples. Après tout, le Patron se faisait plaisir tout seul, le Hippie pareil, le Geek jouait dans son coin... Il s'en foutait complètement ! C'était des adultes après tout. Et puis le Patron, il voulait être avec personne, il veut s'envoyer en l'air toujours, il veut pas être bloqué par un couple. Le Hippie, en fait, il est tellement défoncé qu'il est dur de savoir si lui il est déjà tombé amoureux. Et si c'était le cas, il est trop shouté pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de concret, il s'en foutait donc lui aussi. Quant au Geek, c'était à se demander s'il était vraiment un homme. Et puis, avec ses 8 ans d'âge mental, ça l'intéresse pas non plus. Alors que Panda, lui, était humain.

Oui, Maître Panda était la personne la plus humaine qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Chez le Patron, comme émotion, y'avait juste l'envie de faire des blagues salaces tout le temps et la satisfaction affichée continuellement sur son visage. Le Patron était heureux dans sa vie. Le Hippie l'était également, la drogue l'aidait à vivre. Et le Geek, ben, il était peureux, mais on sait tous qu'il se plait avec les autres. Mais Maître Panda... Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça le panda.

-Et...T'vois... J'ava... J'avais été tombé... Nan... J'suis tombé... Amour...Amoureux... Mais j'pourrais... J'pourah pas... C'pas... 'Fin... Ch'sais plus, mwa ! J'sais... Plus ou j'en su... Suis...

Maître Panda continua de pleurer, mais plus violemment cette fois. Mathieu lui fit un câlin que l'autre accepta volontiers en se mettant à pleurer encore plus sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Y... Y's'fout d'mwa... Je comptpeuh... Pas pour...Lui...

-C'est un homme ? interrogea Mathieu.

-Ouais... C'pour... C'pour ça... Qu'y voudpas... Voudra pas... D'mwa... Tout c'qui compte... Pour lui c'est...

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent et le Panda s'endormit complètement sans terminer sa phrase. Mathieu voulut bouger, quand il aperçut le Hippie au fond de la grotte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Mathieu.

-J'venais voir comment ça s'passes, gros.

-Bah, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'un mec, et l'autre non. C'est ça qui le rends triste, en fait.

-Pov' gros !

Le Hippie l'installa sur son lit. Il remonta la couverture ça fit sourire faiblement Mathieu qui aimait qu'on prenne soin des autres. Surtout quand ils en avaient besoin. Maître Panda commençait à ronfler avec un filet de bave qui dégoulinait de sa bouche.

-J'comprends pas pourquoi il ronfle, gros ! murmura, pour une fois, le hippie.

-Bah, il a un système respiratoire d'animal, nan ? proposa Mathieu.

-Surement, gros, surement.

Mathieu se tira le premier. Au bout de cinq minutes de profondes réflexions sur sa question, le Hippie décida de se lever, mais quelque chose retenait son bras. Le panda tenait fermement le bras qu'il serrait contre lui comme une peluche. Le Hippie essaya de le retirer de l'étreinte de l'animal, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Hippie abandonna et retira ses lunettes ainsi que son Bob pour s'installer dans le lit. Il y avait deux places, why not ?

Il était mignon, le Hippie, sans son Bob et ses lunettes. Et le Panda, endormi, était la chose la plus cute qu'avait jamais vu le Hippie. Ce dernier se surpris à penser ça. Ouai, ouai, bon sang, le Hippie adorait le Panda. Même si il était toujours défoncé, il était sûr que ce n'était pas la drogue qui contrôlait ses sentiments. Peut-être que celui que le Panda aimait, c'était le Hippie, et... Nan. Le Panda, ben, c'est un Panda. Y's'fout surement d'un Hippie. Ce dernier observa avec fascination le Panda respirer.

Le Hippie finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant le Panda, mais celui-ci tenait toujours son bras. Il avait des fourmis dans le bras, en plus. Il avait mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Panda se réveilla en grognant.

-AH ! Qu'est-ce que... ? dit-il en remarquant le Hippie qui était allongé à côté de lui.

-T'étais bourré, gros. Tu disais que t'était amoureux, puis tu t'es endormi, gros. Tu voulais pas me laisser partir, gros. Expliqua le Hippie.

-J'ai dit de qui ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Nan, gros. Confirma le Hippie. C'est qui, gros ?

-Ahem... Je...

-Tu sais que t'es ma drogue, gros ?

Le Panda fit les gros yeux en observant le Hippie. Il pouvait être très poétique, il suffisait qu'il le veuille bien. Lentement, le Hippie posa ses lèvres sur celles du Panda.

-Et twa t'est mon bambou de Chine.

-Mange-moi, Mange-moi, Mange-moi chanta le Hippie en retour.


End file.
